1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of burial caskets. More particularly, the invention is directed to a burial casket having improved means for retaining fabric therein.
2. Related Art
There exist many types of burial caskets which are usually made from one of wood, metal, plastic, or composite material. It is common to line the interior of the burial casket with a decorative fabric lining.
Such fabric lining has heretofore been attached to the interior of such burial caskets through such techniques as tacking, gluing and/or snapping, for example, depending upon the construction of the burial casket.
Such prior techniques are time consuming, costly and can be hazardous to the installer, i.e. can result in cuts in the tacking or snapping process. There remains therefore a need to provide an improved casket with means for attaching lining fabric which is quicker, easier and safer for use by the installer while providing an effective attachment.